


Helios Ascending

by snuggy4589



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, ennoshita's film project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuggy4589/pseuds/snuggy4589
Summary: When you're trying to make a parody of Jupiter Ascending, but your cast is just too much.





	Helios Ascending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaigeOfSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/gifts).



Ennoshita was going to tear his hair out if he had one more interruption on set during this scene. He was running on a tight schedule for this project, and the contest wasn’t going to let him turn in his work a day late. Working with his teammates was like herding cats, but it only got worse when he had to call in help from other teams. Aone wasn’t used to delivering lines, but he was perfect for the role and had great chemistry with Hinata… The only problem was people get interrupting this damn scene with giggles. He was ready to strangle someone.

 

Helios: Stinger said that you attacked an entitled once. [questioning look into his eyes]   
Caine: Stinger talks too much. 

Helios: Is it true? [searching, desperation]   
Caine: Does it matter?    
Helios: Sorry, I get it's none of my business. I was just trying to understand.   
  


It was going well so far, Aone never messed up the lines where he just had to shut someone out, and Hinata was managing the emotions Ennoshita had wrote in to guide him.   
  
Caine: Look, the truth is… I don't know why I did it. I… I don't even remember doing it. It just happened. [soften up, good, perfect job Aone]   
Helios: We all do things we can't explain. [takes a step closer]

Caine: They said it was... in my genes. A… defect of my genome engineering.   
Helios: Could explain a lot of things about me. Like the fact that I have an uncanny ability to fall for men that don’t fall for me. It's like my internal compass points directly at Mr. Wrong. Maybe it's my genes. Maybe I have defective engineering, too. [moving closer, ready for a kiss]

 

They had Hinata in ridiculously tall heels for all of the scenes like this, and Aone was doing his best to stay stock still while remaining only a few inches taller than him. He had a slight blush, but Ennoshita could edit that out later. He was pleased at the tension and how nervous they both looked… Well it was understandable with how awkward of a scene it was, and Ennoshita was mostly just glad they finally settled into their roles properly. God knows they took more time to than Oikawa did.

  
Helios: And if that's the case, is there anyway to fix it?   
Caine: [backing away] You are royalty now. I'm a splice, you don't understand what that means. I have more in common with a dog than I have with you.   
Helios: I love dogs, I've always loved dogs.

 

He glared around the set. No giggles… Okay. So close. The scene’s almost over. 

 

Caine: I should go, Your Majesty.   
Helios: Right.   
Caine: You need to strap in before we portal.   
Helios: Right, okay.

 

Perfect! Yes! They finally did it! Ennoshita was going to cry from relief. He was free from this scene. 

  
Then their Titus stepped into the shot and wrapped an arm around Helios. “Ouch, that was harsh. Better not to go after genetic trash like that.” 

Aone could barely stifle a giggle from where he was off camera, while Hinata tossed Oikawa’s arm off and slapped his shoulder. “Shut up, stupid Grand King! You’re not even in this scene!”  
Ennoshita rubbed his temples then called out, “Cut! This is the fifth take, already! Why’d you ruin a good one, Oikawa?”

Oikawa doubled over in peals of laughter. “Shortie just looked so heartbroken I couldn’t stop myself.”

Aone came back into shot and leaned down to kiss Hinata. “We’re already together… It’s okay.” 

Hinata buried his face in Aone’s chest. “You’re embarrassing me! I know it’s not real!”

Aone grabbed Hinata’s hands and pulled back to look him in the eyes earnestly, trying to convey his message without words.

Hinata wobbled in his heels a little and looked away. “Don’t be so bwah, I know you would’ve accepted me before I embarrassed myself with a dumb line like that.” Aone stared harder and pressed his forehead to Hinata’s. “What? No, I’m not a dog! Don’t look at me like that!”

Ennoshita groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Let’s take an hour for lunch and let the love birds talk this out.” Then he headed over to review the scene to see if he could cut it before Oikawa came in.

**Author's Note:**

> Paige is such a good egg, and I'm so glad they commissioned me!!! This was one of the most fun things I've written.


End file.
